Usuario:Furryball/Sandbox
category=nocache cache=false action=purge}} You don’t tell people you’re not okay because it’s hard watching them not know what to do. Then you end up comforting them, even though the one who needed comforting was you. Don’t be shocked if one morning you wake up and I don’t. Be careful with your words. Once they are said, they can only be forgiven not forgotten. Introverts don’t get lonely if they don’t socialize with a lot of people, But we do get lonely if we don’t have intimate interactions on a regular basis. "Do you ever meet someone and you just think to yourself, Wow, I hope this person never feels sad. They don’t deserve that." Black words and cheap goodbyes. I'll burn it all just to light your eyes. You talk behind my back as if I don't hear a word, And after all that I've done for you, yet you still have the nerve... Do you ever just feel like you’re not the type of person that people fight for to be a part of their lives? Sometimes I love being the strong one The person for everybody to lean on The person for everybody to talk to The person for everybody to rely on But a lot of the times I hate it Because then nobody offers me a hand I'm the type of person that can be so hurt inside but can still look at you and smile. Do you ever miss someone but never let them know because you have this feeling that they are doing just fine without you anyways? "You should not have to rip yourself into pieces to keep others whole." Who are you when no one's watching? You’ll likely end up disappointed if you think people will care for you the way you care for them. Not everybody has your heart. If you leave someone at least tell them why, Because what’s more painful than being abandoned; Is knowing you’re not worth an explanation. "Do you ever just crave someone’s presence? Like you would literally be happy just sitting next to them & it could be completely silent." The people that put up with you on your darkest night are the ones worth spending your brightest days with. One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that your presence and absence both mean something to someone. Faking a smile is so much easier than explaining why you are sad. When you care for someone more than they deserve, you get hurt more than you deserve. Do you think it possible some people are born to give more love than they will ever get back in return? I hate getting emotional because it means that I actually have feelings to hide.. I wish I didn't care about anything but instead I care too much about everything. I think the saddest people always try their hardest to make people happy because they know what it’s like to feel absolutely worthless and they don’t want anyone else to feel like that.